


Circumcised Seymour is Standing Beside You

by chickenlittlefan15



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, i wrote this in like an hour and now it's nearly 3am!! woohoo, i'm the worst at tagging, no angst no smut just two dorks, orin and twoey are both mentioned, please just read it, the title is. honestly kinda clickbait, they are married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenlittlefan15/pseuds/chickenlittlefan15
Summary: circ👏that👏di(r)ck👏👏👏
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Circumcised Seymour is Standing Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> see you might be thinking 'hey. what the fuck is that title.'  
> i can assure you it has nothing to do with the fic
> 
> (probably)

Seymour’s eyes opened blearily, taking in the sight of the alarm clock on the nightstand. 6:37am, it read. It was a weekend, so they _could_ sleep in. Rolling over he saw Audrey, sleeping peacefully.

He would never get used to waking up next to his wife.

God, _his wife._ Even thinking it gave Seymour goosebumps. Audrey Fulquard—no, Audrey Krelborn, the sweetest, loveliest, most beautiful woman in the world, and he had the honour to call her his _wife._

She was gorgeous even as she slept. He brushed her hair with his fingers, reaching his hand up slowly, carefully, as if she would disappear.  
He was afraid he would wake up and this would all be a dream, and he would have to work another day at Mushnik’s.

Alone again.

But she was real. And her love was real. And his adoration for her shone through in everything he did, and she fell in love with him again and again every single day.

She felt her hair being touched, and her eyes fluttered open to see Seymour, laying beside her. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his expression. He looked at her with the most love in his eyes she had ever seen from anyone before and her heart ached in the best way because that was the love of her life— _her_ Seymour—looking at her like that.

“Good morning, my love,” he whispered, and she giggled sleepily. He fell in love with the sound again. He fell in love with _her_ again.

“Good morning, Seymour,” she responded, a tired smile on her face.

“How are you this morning?” He asked, pulling her in for a hug.

She giggled, nuzzling into his chest and he buried his face into her hair.

“I’m doing good,” she mumbled. The two of them stayed like that for a while, comfortably silent as they rested in each other’s presence.

Audrey pulled away, a playful grin on her face. “Your heart is racing.” She remarked.

Seymour nodded. “I was just thinking about all the things I could do today. And then I started thinking about how much more fun it would be to do all of it with you.” He said softly, running a hand through her hair.

She giggled at his words, “Aww, darling!” Turning away from him, blushing, she buried her face in her hands. “I would do anything with you, Seymour.”

He smiled, propping himself up on his elbow, “would you really?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” She said, turning back to him and grinning. “I love you.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “well, it’s the weekend. What would you like to do?”

She sighed, sitting up in bed and stretching. “I’m ready to start the day.”

They got ready together in the morning. Not just working around the other but going as far as incorporating each other into their morning routines. They didn’t want to be apart and now, they didn’t have to.

As Seymour got dressed, brushed his teeth, and finally headed downstairs, he thought about Audrey.

Audrey, lovely Audrey. His crush, his girlfriend, then his wife. She was so beautiful, and kind, and wonderful, and just so… out of his league.

Seymour knew she didn’t think so but everything about her was absolutely perfect. To him, she was truly ethereal. She was beautiful in ways words couldn’t describe so he tried to show her, but she was so modest. She never wanted much, not even when he could have given her _everything._ She just wanted him.

And how lovely that was, to be wanted by her.

He wanted to do something for her, so why not make breakfast?

He was starting the eggs when she walked in, and he turned to greet her.

“Alright darling, I’ve—oh? What’s going on?"

“I made breakfast!” Seymour said with a grin. “Well, I’m _making_ breakfast.”

Audrey was silent for a moment, and Seymour looked nervous.

“I-I thought it was unfair you always did the cooking, and I thought ‘well, since we have time to spare this morning’, that maybe I could—”

Her face broke out into a large grin. She hugged Seymour, peppering his face in kisses. “Oh, Seymour! You didn’t have to!” She giggled ecstatically.

“Aw shucks, Audrey, it’s not _that_ big a deal, a-and I’m not even that great a cook.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Nobody else has done anything like this for me, Seymour.” She said in a quieter tone, hugging her husband. "Thank you."

She loved calling him her husband. Even while with Orin she thought about how sweet Seymour was to her, and how much she adored it. And now he was _her_ sweet Seymour!

They stayed like that for a moment, holding each other. For a moment, nothing else mattered.

“I love you,” Seymour whispered.

“Seymour…” Audrey said, running a hand through his curls, “I love you too.”

Seymour hesitated as he sniffed the air, “say, do you smell something b—”

As he said that Audrey whipped him around to face the stove.

“Seymour, the eggs!” She cried, running for the fire extinguisher.

“Shit, _shitshitshit—_ ” He muttered as the fire alarm went off and grabbed the fire extinguisher from Audrey. He put out the fire, then joined Audrey in the living room.

They were both silent, neither knowing what to say.

“Well! That was quite an _exciting_ start to the day!” Audrey joked, trying to alleviate the tension.

Seymour stayed silent, gaze transfixed on the floor. He shrank in on himself, as if expecting Audrey to yell at him. Her heart broke at the thought that someone could be so cruel to a sweetheart like him.

“Seymour? Darling, what’s wrong?” Audrey asked, immediately by his side.

“Sorry I ruined breakfast, Audrey.” Seymour mumbled dejectedly.

Audrey blinked, shocked. “Seymour, you didn’t ruin anything!”

He looked up at her, “I-I didn’t?”

Audrey smiled, cupping his chin and pulling him into a kiss. “No, of course not, sweet Seymour. I’m happy that you tried! You’re so good to me.”

“You deserve it,” he mumbled into her palm, leaning into her touch.

“Do I?”

“More than anything else.”

“Seymour, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He was blushing, but that was to be expected.

He blushed a lot around Audrey. Having the undivided attention of a beauty like her was a lot for a person to handle, and since they got married he’s been getting it more and more.

“Seymour, honey, how about we go back to bed?” Audrey said softly, “we don’t _need_ to be up so early today.”

“What would we do?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Audrey said, “maybe we can just… cuddle?”

Seymour thought for a second. “I think I’d like that.” He said softly.

There was something so mundanely exciting about the thought of just being able to be with Audrey, holding her, giving her all the affection she deserved. And as she laid down and kissed him, he held her and prayed he would never have to let her go. He smiled at her like she was worth more than the money, fame, women, or any other precious items Twoey had ever offered him.

To him, she was. He would give up everything he had now if it meant being able to see Audrey.

And to her, he was everything she could ever want. Not a day went by where she didn’t think about how luck she was to have Seymour.

And they were happy. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So there ya have it! Local shitposter soft for two dorks in love, more at 6  
> If you liked this please comment!! Comments mean the world to me and I'm honestly pretty insecure about posting my writing cuz it's bad lololol  
> Also if you were wondering what the fuck was up with the title, the honest truth is I thought of the phrase 'Circumcised Seymour' in the tune of Suddenly Seymour and it was REALLY funny to me  
> ...It's not that funny  
> [Uh I'm also on tumblr if you wanna check me out](https://chickenlittlefan15.tumblr.com/)


End file.
